


Contractus

by Moonlady9



Series: Adamo [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Deals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesomes, sold soul, soul contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Tenten is a maid, a no one really, in the Hyuga household. Neji is the nephew to the clan head. Their love is forbidden and deep. Desperation and passion drives them to give up the only other thing more precious than their love: their souls in the chance to be together forever. Luckily for them, there was at least one Demon, that had come up with a few others as a pastime, but Genma had taken notice of the strength of their love. It was undeniable and unbreakable.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, hatake kakashi/shiranui genma/Yamato|Tenzo, shiranui genma/hyuga neji/tenten
Series: Adamo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095710
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34
Collections: GenmaWeekend2020





	Contractus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I know its late, this took way longer than I expected (as you can see from the word count) but here is my contribution to Genma Weekend, I suppose it could fall under bonds and/or Mythology.  
> I have had this idea since Ad Coelum, I have wanted to tell the story of how Neji and Tenten negotiated to be Genma's humans.  
> Thank you to the wonderful Bouncy/LindtLaurie for being a wonderful and patient beta with me!  
> I hope you enjoy!

The room was dark and quiet, except for the sounds of sleep. Soft, rhythmic breathing, gentle snores, the rearranging of limbs, the shuffling of blankets and cushions in unconsciousness. The sweet musk, and tangy miasma of sex coated the room in the early morning hours.

This was why they liked coming to the human world: the sex. The raw feelings that humans gave off, they could eat it all up, gorge on their energies. Getting humans to give into their baser needs was always exhilarating. The living world was a nice change of pace from Below. Genma Shiranui closed his eyes. He couldn’t actually sleep being a demon—not that he wanted to. There were about a dozen humans strewn around the room; he had a woman on his right side, a man on his left, his head was leaning on someone’s thigh, he couldn’t even keep track anymore. They had fucked all day long, until every human passed out from exhaustion.

He glanced over to his fellow companions. The silver demon, Kakashi Hatake, was curled around a pretty girl, playing with her hair as she slept. He looked to the other side of the room and Yamato was absently caressing the man and woman that were on his chest.

Genma had managed to convince Kakashi and Yamato to come up to the living world and indulge in some fun. Three demons could turn a whole town upside down with their debauchery, but they’d managed to restrain themselves this time by not staying anywhere too long, limiting their orgies to less people than before, and trying not to call too much attention to themselves.

This was good, a dozen of the best-looking villagers was a good place to start in this sleepy town.

The streets were shimmering with morning dew. Tenten walked quietly through the mostly empty roads, having risen with the first rays of light to get the daily groceries for the house she worked for. The only other people out at this time were other maids, like herself, or the workers that started their trades at dawn.

She stopped by the farmers stand to pick up the order of fresh produce. Then she went to the bakers, the warm, sweet scent of rising bread baking in the wood ovens was her favorite smell. After that she stopped by the dairy shop to pick up cheese, milk and cream before heading for her last stop: the butcher.

Stepping into the small space with the worn wooden counters she took a deep breath; the iron smell of blood was not unpleasant to her. The Akamichi Butchers were very clean.

“Good morning, Mr. Akamichi,” she greeted cheerily.

A tall man, with flaming red hair down his back straightened up from behind the counter. She would never call him fat, it’s not like he was rotund, he definitely fell within the big boned category. He was plainly said, just large.

“Good morning, Miss Tenten, here for the Hyuga order?”

“Yes, please.”

He turned to the door that led to the back. “Choji, get the Hyuga order!”

She waited as it was brought out to her. Choji was like his dad, red haired, though he kept his short, full figured with a rounder body, and he had the sweetest smile and rosy cheeks.

“Thank you, Choji,” she took the package and placed it in her basket.

“I could deliver it to the House so you don’t have to come down here every morning,” he offered kindly.

She smiled. “Thanks, but I like coming to the market in the morning, it’s the one time of the day I get some peace. Once I’m back I’m just running around nonstop.”

He chuckled lightly. “Well if you ever need some time away, there’s a nice flower field that’s blooming right now. There’s plenty of butterflies.” The pink in his cheeks intensified.

Tenten smiled back gently, she liked Choji’s gentleness. “Thanks Choji, maybe I’ll take you up on that soon,” she bowed to his father. “Thank you, Mr. Akamichi. I’ll send tomorrow’s order tonight. See you tomorrow,” she waved at them and headed back to the House.

Tenten took her time walking back, waiting for the rays of sunrise to flood the world with its golden light. 

When she made it to the House, she started prepping breakfast. She was the only one allowed to cook for the Hyuga’s main family. She had taught a few other maids but Hiashi Hyuga, the patriarch of the clan, could always tell it wasn’t Tenten’s cooking and would send it back. Ultimately, it was just easier for her to cook and leave everything else to the other maids.

The Hyuga’s ran their household with military precision. They were one of the most powerful warrior clans in the region. Every Hyuga was expected to know how to fight, especially the higher-ranking ones. After breakfast there was sparring practice, she would need to have drinks and snacks prepared. She liked delivering that food herself.

She walked out with a tea tray and glanced at the courtyard. She smothered the smile that threatened to show—Neji was sparring. He was back from his trip; he had been gone for at least a month this time. Trying her best to be discrete as she admired his gracefulness and the fluid movements of his body, he was a beautiful dancer of battle. She couldn’t help but feel like the sun was suddenly a little brighter. His long brunet hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and he was clad in a white outfit with gray side panels. Her heart fluttered.

Waiting for them to finish, she set the tray down. She prepared the tea, pouring it slowly into the cups and setting a plate of fruit, cheese, and bread for them as they approached.

She bowed her head down. “Mistress Hinata, Master Neji, please let me know if there is anything else I can get for you.”

Hinata Hyuga was the first-born daughter of Hiashi, though not the heir to the Hyuga clan. Neji was Hinata’s cousin. Tenten lifted her head.

Hinata smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Tenten. The fruit looks delicious.”

Neji took a sip of his tea. “Perfect, as always,” he complimented.

“I’m glad they are to your expectations.” She was careful not to look at Neji in the face, his lavender eyes always made her feel like she would happily drown as long as she never had to look away. Tenten knew her place: she was a maid. She could never have Neji. Even though he was not part of the Main House, Neji was still a Hyuga. She was a nobody, didn’t even have a last name.

Tenten’s days were broken down to the minute, the last thing she did after making dinner was prepare the menu for the next day, write down what she needed and sometimes send someone to take it to the market, or if she needed alone time, she would go to the market herself. Tonight was one of the days she felt like going back to town. She needed fresh air.

She delivered all her orders, and instead of walking straight back to the House, she took a detour. Walking down a well-traveled hunting trail into the woods. She breathed in deep when the lights of the town were far behind her. The moist earth and damp woods made her feel at peace. 

Through the night sounds of the insects, she heard the crunching of steps. She turned to the sound.

Behind a tree he came out, like a dream. Grinning, she ran to him. His arms open for her and they wrapped themselves around each other.

“Neji,” she sighed contentedly.

He kissed the top of her head. “Tenten, I missed you.”

“You were gone for so long this time.” She looked up to him, running her hands up his jaw.

“I know, there were marriage negotiations,” he scowled.

Her brows furrowed. “Marriage? For whom?”

“For me,” his voice was quiet.

Tenten’s heart froze mid-beat. She knew this was inevitable, of course he would marry someone from a clan. Her eyes stung.

He cupped her face and made her look at him, her chocolate eyes full of despair. “I love _you,_ Tenten, just you.”

“Love isn’t enough, Neji, we can’t be together. We were never going to be together.” Anger started to bubble up. “I knew that. I had accepted it from the moment I understood who and what I was. But you,” she accused, “you had to come in and make me love you, make me hope we had a future.”

Her ferocity was what he had fallen in love with. “I couldn’t help falling in love with you, Tenten. I can’t control what my heart wants any more than I can control the movement of the river.”

“I had control, until you made me believe that this hidden, secret love was enough.” She didn’t want to cry but her eyes were burning.

“You hold my heart, Tenten.”

“What does it matter to only have your heart if I can’t have all of you?” Hot tears finally began falling.

His heart broke. She was right. He kissed her and she kissed him back, angrily, passionately, lovingly. “I’m sorry, I wish we could be together, I can’t be happy without you. You are my everything.”

She whimpered. “Just give me all the love you can, for as long as you can.”

He held onto her, not wanting to let her go. “Let’s run away.”

She scoffed angrily. “They would hunt us down. It wouldn’t matter. They would kill me and still marry you off.”

He ground his teeth. “You are right. We’re just pawns to them, just pieces in their game.”

“There’s nothing we can do,” she cried hopelessly.

He kissed the tears from her cheeks, then softly kissed her eyelids. “I’ll think of something. We’ll think of something.”

“Just kiss me, Neji.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He bent down to give her what she wanted. For as long as he lived, he knew he would never forget the taste of her, like spiced tea; the scent of her, like fresh earth and hearth. She was home. In his pre-planned life, she was the unexpected. She was the spark that made him feel alive again.

He had known her most of his life. She had been part of the household for so long that he didn’t remember his life without her in it. The sassy maid, with the tumbling mahogany hair.

Since she had been made a cook, she had pinned her hair into her signature twin buns. He loved being able to see the dips of her collarbone, the pale skin of her neck. When she bowed down to serve tea, he always had to restrain himself from leaning forward to kiss the back of her neck or brush back the short little curls around her nape.

He didn’t know exactly when his feelings had started, but they had become an obvious and an undeniable fact when he had gone to the kitchen one day and saw her kneeling on the kitchen floor, with a mortar and a pestle grinding a fragrant spice. She had been so lost in the rhythm and the movement; she hadn’t noticed him. He couldn’t help but watch her, keeping himself hidden, not wanting to interrupt. Her yukata top was loose and as she bent over with every push, beads of sweat trailed down her collar, he caught a glimpse of her bare mounds and his eyes drank it up. 

After that he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He would grow jealous from the apron string that wrapped around her slim waist; he hated the teacups that touched her lips; he despised the trays she caringly touched. He ached and burned for her.

“Remember the first time we met here, Love?” he asked against her lips.

Tenten looked up to find his wistful eyes full of memory. “Yes, I thought it was a prank or I was getting shipped off somewhere,” she giggled, “giving me a note to meet at midnight in the middle of the woods. Don’t know why I did it, it was stupid, but I’m glad it was you.”

He chuckled. “I was fourteen, young, stupid, didn’t know how to tell you, and I couldn’t get to you in the House.”

“So, leave a weird, vaguely threatening note; sounds sensible,” she teased.

He kissed her, feeling her laughter. “I was obsessed with you, still am. I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re distracting even when you’re not around.”

“I feel the same about you. Loving you is a curse. It has brought me joy, and soon it will bring me misery.” She pulled him down to the forest floor, like they usual did, to kiss under the moon and stars in the sanctuary of the forest. Her fingers curled around the base of his neck. “I want you to have all of me. If our time is limited, then I want it all.”

He brushed back her hair from her face, “I want to give you everything that I am, I want you to hold it forever, because I will never be the same man without you. Only you get to see who I really am.”

She tilted her face to kiss him. Her heart was in her throat. He was going to be taken from her, and this was the last part of her she could give him. “Neji, take me as a man takes a wife. Make love to me. Let me dream it’s our life,” she pleaded.

He nodded. “My wife, in my heart, my everything. My Love.”

“My husband, in the only way it truly counts,” she pressed her hand over his heart, “here, we are husband and wife.”

He could see the stars reflected in her eyes, sparkling and bright. Their kisses became a furious need to meld into one. The forest provided them a haven for their love as he started to undress her. He kissed every inch of skin he exposed slowly, wanting to imprint her into his body, mind, and soul.

Tenten panted softly as he undid her obi, her yukata falling open for him. She wasn’t afraid of letting him see her. It was excitement that filled her as he unwrapped her.

He smiled at her. “You are a beautiful gift.” He kissed her navel, breathing her in.

She whimpered as he nuzzled her stomach. Tugging at the top of his shirt, “I want to see you too.”

As he pulled off his shirt, her eyes darkened as she studied him. Her fingers glided over his skin.

He closed his eyes and breathed deep. Her fingers on him were electric. She reached up to kiss his newly exposed skin, her kisses like fire. He undid her hair, wanting it loose to run his fingers through.

The moonlight reflected off his alabaster skin. He was so beautiful it hurt. 

Shrugging off the rest of her clothes, her hands went back to his torso as he played with her hair. She reached the edge of his pants, undoing his belt. Her hands grazed his bulge. Looking down, she licked her lips nervously. She had never seen a man like this before.

His hand went down to join hers and held her steady. She had been toying with the edge of his pants. “We don’t have to if you’re nervous.”

She chuckled breathlessly. “It’s not that. I’ve just never really seen a man before.”

“There’s no rush, let me touch you instead.” He pushed her back down, his lips on her neck and shoulders. He gently cupped her full breasts. She sighed softly. “You are so beautiful, Love.”

His thumbs were rubbing over her hardening nipples as his lips descended to her chest until they reached her mounds.

“Have you ever—” She hadn’t ever thought about it before, not wanting to think of him with anyone else, but right now, maybe it would be good for one of them to know what they were doing.

Her full breasts filled his hands, her rosewood nipples pert. He gave one a lick, and she moaned so prettily. “I have not touched another woman, though, I have seen many. The soldiers like to go drink at brothels, and the women try to entice any man,” he explained, giving her other breast attention. “I’ve seen it in the dark corners of brothels, but have never partaken.” He started to suck on her peaks.

She gasped; her hands flew to his hair. “Oh, that feels good,” she sighed.

He continued to suckle and lick at her mounds, enjoying how her peaks hardened in his mouth. “You are so perfect,” he praised, his hand moving down her toned stomach, to the flare of her hips. Her knee was up, he nestled his leg between hers. He wanted to touch all that he could. His hands going lower, down her muscular thighs, back up to her firm rear. 

Her mewling encouragements made him bolder.

His touches were like a match igniting her with need. The flickering heat in the pit of her stomach growing stronger with each moment. It engulfed her. They had never touched each other like this. Stolen kisses, timid touches, even alone in the forest, there was always a line they never crossed. But tonight, they were throwing it all aside and giving in. It was overwhelming. She didn’t know if this was natural. It didn’t feel normal. Just an all-consuming heated ache in her belly. 

It was delirious. Her hips rocked up, wanting some friction against the fabric of his pants. “Neji—” she pleaded breathlessly.

The way his name fell from her lips flooded him with desire. He held her tighter, pulling her closer, covering her body with his. Her perfect breasts heaving as he kissed his way up to her shoulders and neck, finding new places that drew out those sweet sounds from her throat. 

His own pelvis slowly ground against her thigh as she rocked up to him, the heat of her skin seeping into him. The deep scent of her arousal hit his nose, making him want a taste. 

He needed more.

She whimpered as his body wasn’t over her anymore, her skin prickling in the cool night air. His hands held her thighs down and unexpectedly, the feeling of his slick tongue flicked between her feminine folds. She jolted as a shock of pleasure shot through her.

“Oh! Neji! What—” The question died on her lips as he did it again, achieving the same result.

Neji had seen men between women’s thighs, and now, he understood the appeal. Tenten was delicious. The soft curls of her mound caressed his nose as his tongue explored her. Her legs trembled when he focused on the fleshy nub at the top. He settled into a rhythm; something in him told him that was the right thing to do as he listened to her moaning pants filling the night.

Tenten didn’t know she could feel something like this. Like she was burning up and about to burst. Her fingers sunk into his hair, needing to hold on to him. There was something inside of her that made her feel like she was going to rupture. She was both terrified and elated to meet it. 

Like water meeting its boiling point, she broke. Pleasure breaking through the surface and bubbling over. Her body jerked as she cried out and the haze of her first orgasm flowed through her.

Holding her firm as her things squeezed around his head, he slowed down, wanting to hear the sweet sounds that she was making. 

She gushed her sweet honey into his thirsting mouth. He drank it all up, wanting everything she was giving him. Moving up her stomach, her chest and finally reaching her lips, he felt joyous. From the utterly satisfied look on her face, he had made her feel very good, and he wanted to do it as often as possible.

She hummed softly as they kissed, still in her little cloud of happiness. Wanting to feel him closer to her, she pulled his hips nearer with her legs, her hands on his lower back, moving down until they reached his pants.

“Neji, I want to be your woman. Make me yours in every way.” Her hands slipped under, grabbing a handful of his firm rear and pressed him against her.

Her raw need made him dizzy.

He chuckled. “Of course. You’re mine in every way, as I am yours, Tenten.”

With a smirk she pulled off his pants. She didn’t feel any trepidation, just eagerness. He kneeled in front of her in his nakedness. Sitting up in wonder and curiosity, his proud member jutting out for her, she wanted to pay him the same attention he had paid her. 

Her fingers touched his shaft gingerly. “Is this alright?”

She looked so sweet and innocent as she touched him gently. He took her hand and wrapped it around his length, “You can be a little firmer. Like this.” His hand covered hers as he showed her how he liked it, how to stroke.

Tenten watched in awe as the pink tip leaked. He had kissed her down there, maybe she could kiss him there too. Her tongue flicked out, licking over it and around it. A moan she had never heard from him escaped. She glowed with accomplishment and continued. 

She wanted to hear more from him. 

Feeling that her hand had too much friction, she took him into her mouth, coating him with her saliva, and extracting another delicious groan from him. From his sounds it seemed he liked this more. Taking the encouragement, she continued to move her head. There was an inspiring voice in her head, like some distant memory, maybe she overheard a conversation once, but it guided her.

_Take him deep._

_Relax, don’t choke._

_Suck a little on the tip._

_Twist your hands._

She didn’t know where this voice was coming from, but she followed its instructions because Neji was just falling apart for her. His hands gripping her hair tightly, gently rocking into her mouth.

“Oh! Tenten, if you keep doing that… I’m going to…” He didn’t know an orgasm could feel this good. His mind emptied as he came in her mouth, her soft slurps the only sounds reaching his ears.

_Lick it up._

_Clean him._

_Drink it._

She moaned as his musky salty taste filled her mouth. It wasn’t so bad, the taste. Swallowing what she could, licking up his manhood as it softened, and wiping the corner of her mouth, she couldn’t believe she had done that. Was this what women did to men? Because if it was, she didn’t mind it as long as it was Neji.

When he finally caught his breath, he pulled her back up for a kiss. She tasted of him and he liked it. “You are amazing. Where did you learn that?”

A bright blush spread across her face. “I don’t know, I must have heard the maids talking about it, it just came to my head. How did you know what to do to me?”

His cheeks turned rosy. “I suppose the same, I just followed my instincts. The voice in my head.”

“Well they were very good instincts,” she giggled as she pulled him back down, going back to kissing him, touching, and exploring each other.

As her legs pulled him to her again, she made a sound of appreciation as she felt his erection growing again. “Neji, I want to feel you inside.”

The way her cheeks flushed made his heart swell. She was willing to give him her most precious gift and he was selfish enough to want it too. Her slick heat called to him as he rubbed himself between her folds. He tenderly brushed back her hair so he could look into her deep mahogany eyes. “Are you sure?”

With an eager nod, she pleaded in a desperate breath. “Yes, please.”

This was it. They were going to be joined and he was ready to share this moment with her. He had been ready for ages, from the moment he realized he loved this kind, patient, ambitious, independent woman. She looked so expectant, no fear in her eyes and it gave him the confidence he needed to claim her so completely. His hand went down to align his tip with her entrance.

Tenten shuddered in anticipation. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch as if worried he would hurt her. Her walls slowly spread for him; it was the most intense feeling. He was so hot and firm, but velvety soft at the same time. His hair fell over the side of her face, her hands clung to his back as he wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight.

“I love you,” he panted.

“I love you too, just take me, Neji.”

With a shuddering jerk of his hips he pushed all the way in. She flinched under him; his eyes flew open in concern but then her head rolled back with a delicious moan.

“Oh! Neji!” It had just been a pinching feeling, as she gave him the last thing she could, then it was like molten heat in her belly. She didn’t think it could feel so good, that she could feel so full, so _complete._

Her eyes fluttered open with a smile. He breathed out a sigh of relief. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all, it feels wonderful. How does it feel for you?”

His member twitched inside of her, reveling in the all engulfing feeling of belonging. “Like heaven.”

As much as she liked this feeling of connectedness, there was an urge to move. Her hips rocked up on their own, pushing him even deeper than she thought possible.

Neji breathed in sharply as she moved. “Oh gods…” letting the intrinsic feeling of pleasure take over, he started pulling out slowly and pushing back in.

“Oh yes—” she breathed, “keep going, it feels so good.”

Their lips met, in short breathless kisses as they joined, feeling every intimate part of each other. Like a rising tide, it drowned them in love and pleasure until it broke like a crashing wave. Neji moaned into her hair as he crested at the peak of his pleasure, releasing himself into her center. Tenten cried out into the night as she climaxed with him, his seed hot and thick, coating her insides, marking her as his.

Genma stood behind a tree, shading himself in the darkness and making himself invisible as he watched the couple. He could sense their love and devotion, their heartbreak and pain. Poor humans, making love so difficult. Maybe he could ease them along, offer them some happiness and pleasure. Their passion was engulfing him. 

This was why he loved to visit the human world; Love. Such a powerful feeling, the most powerful of all. The demon within him could feel this all-consuming emotion, it was light and warm, but there was always something about it that evaded him. He would never truly know what it felt like to be in love. The best he could do was to be a witness to it, and it was beautiful.

He had helped them along, some subconscious instructions here and there, until they held each other tight, murmuring loving words and promises to each other in post coital bliss. And he watched them as they did it again. 

Young love, so energetic and passionate.

Genma had taken a liking to the couple he had come across in the woods. He watched them in the days that came, both such beautiful humans. To add to their story, he found out the girl was a maid in the household, and he was a clan member.

Oh, forbidden love; his favorite.

After sating himself with their orgies, Genma would often find himself stalking the house, watching the couple, cloaking himself in invisibility. 

More than once, he stoked their desire for each other, until they couldn't stay away, finding some dark corner to fill themselves with their secret love.

Neji cradled Tenten's head as he kissed her with burning passion. He had been sleeping, dreaming of her, of marrying her, when he was woken by the aching need to be with her. 

With some careful sneaking around he had found his way to her room. Now he was holding her hot body flush against him as they rocked into each other, filling each other with lust and ecstasy.

"Neji..." Tenten whimpered against his lips. His thickness within her deepest of places, opening her up for him.

"Ten..." he moaned. Her body was a haven. In the darkness, in her, he could forget everything.

"Neji, I'm close again." She breathed out, her fingers clawing at his back, urging him faster as she bounced over his lap.

Her walls were pulsing around him; he had learned the tighter she became the closer she was to her climax, and he loved watching it. Neji pressed his forehead against hers. "I want to see it, Love."

Her chocolate eyes locked with his lilac ones; it was like she could feel his love connecting them with just a look. "I love you, Neji." With that she let herself go, giving into his body, letting him see her at the peak of the pleasure that he had given her.

Neji kissed her softly as she panted, slowing down his thrusts, just enjoying the way her body pulled him in until he stopped fighting too. With a soft groan, he spilled himself into her as deep as he could. "I love you too, Tenten."

"Don't leave yet. I want to stay connected with you as long as I can." Her legs wrapped around his waist holding him against her.

"I would love that," he peppered her face with kisses as she mewled contentedly.

“There you are.” Kakashi appeared from the shadows, followed by Yamato.

Genma turned his attention away from the couple making love in front of him. “Did you guys get bored with your orgy?”

Yamato looked over at what Genma was watching. “We missed you, but I see you’ve been entertained with something else.” Closing his eyes, Yamato reached out to feel the couple’s essences. “I can see why. They’re full of passionate love.”

Genma chuckled sheepishly. “I can’t help it, they keep drawing me in. It’s fascinating really. They are doing the same things we do, but it means so much more to them.”

Kakashi hummed. Genma was always the most sensitive of them, he loved Love. The silver demon came up behind Genma to kiss the back of his neck. “Only you would be so fascinated by the idea of Love.”

“Don’t tell me it doesn’t intrigue you,” the brunet countered. “Or you,” he looked at Yamato.

Yamato stepped in front of Genma, giving him a deep kiss. “You know I think it’s adorable, this little obsession you have with Love and humans. They also just seem to be in pain.”

Kakashi sniffed the air as if tasting their pain. “You like the pain laced with the love.”

Genma sighed as the two demons nipped at his flesh, pulling off his robes. “It makes the good feel more poignant when there’s bad with it.”

Yamato flicked his tongue over Genma’s nipples as Kakashi’s hands went down to his hips, teeth grazing and tugging at earlobes and skin. His two lovers were trying to make him regret leaving their orgy to watch the couple. Maybe he should stop following these two and refocus on the reason he came up to the living.

It was dizzying to feel the number of hands on his body, some on his thighs, some on his stomach. Kakashi pulled him against his torso, holding him as Yamato left a trail of welts on his chest and stomach. Genma didn’t know who to grab. He settled on gripping Yamato’s hair, and curling his other arm around Kakashi’s head.

Kakashi grabbed Genma’s chin to draw his mouth into kiss. There was always a brightness that came with Genma; he was the most empathetic one of the three of them. Kakashi drank it all up. Maybe someday he could learn a little compassion from Genma, but for now, it was enough that they were all together.

Yamato wrapped his hand over Genma’s jutting cock, drawing out a moan from the demon pinned between them. “Are you hard because of them, or us?”

Genma pulled away from Kakashi’s lips to look hazily through the window at the two humans. She was now bouncing on him. Her breasts moving with each fall and rise. _Touch her breasts. Squeeze them. Pinch them._ The man raised his hands and did what Genma had suggested into his mind.

Yamato noticed his distraction and went to bite Genma’s neck. “Don’t want us?”

“No!” Genma sharply argued, he did want his two demon lovers, “I want you both, but I like them too. Don’t deny me this little delicious loving couple.”

A dark chuckle tickled his ear, shooting a bolt of lust down his spine. Kakashi’s voice was always enough to bring his thoughts back to his lovers.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t cruel, but we do want you. You have been neglecting us, Genma.” Kakashi brought his fingers up to the other’s mouth.

Genma allowed his lips to be forced open, lapping up at Kakashi’s intruding fingers as Yamato started to stroke him. Both demons attacked each side of his neck, and he could focus on the couple as he looked past Yamato’s hair.

 _Suck on her nipples. Bite them gently._ His eyes took in the couple doing what he filled their minds with.

A strangled groan rose from Genma as Yamato’s thickness pressed against his own, large hand gripping both cocks together and moving to create a wondrous friction that made them both pant. Kakashi’s fingers left his mouth and moved behind to tease his puckered entrance. Turning his head to the silver demon, his eyes begged for kisses which Kakashi gave as he slipped a few fingers into his tight hole.

Yamato licked at Genma’s cool skin. “You like watching them while we fuck you?”

A breathy moan escaped him as Kakashi’s fingers curled just right, and Yamato touched him just how he liked. “Yes, it’s so good. Both of you make me want more and seeing them… it’s wonderful.”

Kakashi chuckled as Genma nipped at his lips, "You always had a soft spot for humans."

"They're just so... warm." Genma sighed as both his lovers touched him, bringing out pleasure with every movement.

Yamato was panting into Genma's neck as he rubbed their lengths together. "Your cock feels so good against mine."

Kakashi moved to press his own erection between Genma's thighs as his fingers continued to stretch out his slick hole. "Seems like you're ready for more."

The fuzziness in Genma's mind had him nodding in agreement to both of their statements. "So good. Yes, more."

Kakashi kissed behind a lock of long brown hair before he pulled out his fingers, aligning himself to Genma and then pushed forward, holding the other’s hips until he was all the way in. The brunet groaned out in delight.

Yamato released his hold and sunk down to his knees, giving each of his nipples a bite on the way down. He took Genma's hard cock in his hand and swiped his tongue over the tip while stroking the shaft. The soft mewling moans coming from Genma and Kakashi filled him with pride.

“Oh! You two are amazing,” Genma moaned from the onslaught of euphoria coming from behind and in front of him. Kakashi’s slow and deep movements hitting his prostate just right, and Yamato’s hot mouth and nimble tongue were all adding to the medley of pleasure. 

He cracked his eyes open to watch the couple in the distance. 

She was bouncing, her head rolled back, her hair tumbling down. Then he saw her reaching her climax as she locked eyes with her lover. Genma could sense the surge of love and ecstasy.

Kakashi bit down on Genma's neck, knowing that he was close.

Genma's hands went to the other brunet that was on his knees. "Yamato... I'm going to..."

"It's okay, come in Tenzo's mouth," Kakashi purred as he nibbled on Genma's ear.

Yamato sucked eagerly, tugging on Genma's sacks. His scalp was protesting as the man above gripped him tighter, but it didn't stop him until his mouth was filled with Genma's orgasm.

Kakashi held Genma against him as he climaxed, keeping his thrusts slow. He motioned for Yamato to come up. The short haired demon stood up and pressed his lips to Kakashi, letting him share Genma's thick spend. Their tongues delving into each other's mouths, tongues circling, tasting their shared lover.

Genma held on to Yamato now that he was standing, pinned between the two demons as they kissed each other. He could feel Kakashi's still hard cock inside of him, twitching and pulsing, and now Yamato's heavy hardness pressed against his belly, rocking against him gently, smearing precum on his stomach. He needed to repay them. His hands came up to Yamato's broad shoulders and pushed him apart from Kakashi.

"I want to return the favor," Genma declared with a smirk.

With a grin Yamato stepped back. Kakashi held on to Genma's hips as the other leaned forward to take Yamato's thickness into his mouth.

Yamato’s fingers went down to the shaggy mane and pulled back his hair. "Your mouth is always so delicious, Genma."

Unable to smile, instead Genma looked up. _Your mouth is especially delicious, too_.

Kakashi snapped his hips harder, causing Genma to let out a muffled groan. "Don't forget about me."

_Never, keep fucking me until you both cum._

They did as instructed using him for their pleasure. His mouth was sore from Yamato, who really had no reason to be as well-endowed as he was, but damn if he didn't love trying to take every filling inch of him. Then there was Kakashi, who seemed to be able to target every spot that made him forget his name with deadly accuracy. 

And then all three of them were climaxing together. Genma felt their gushing liquid heat, in his belly and his mouth. It made his own orgasm spurt out to the dirt beneath.

They continued their night of fun in the woods, ending it in the morning at the inn with their makeshift harem. Genma was sprawled on the floor as some cute blonde guy got off his lap and Hana got off his face. He was covered in the sticky evidence of everyone’s pleasure. He looked over to his demonic partners, finding them in similar predicaments and laughed. He really loved it up here in the world of the living.

"There must be a demon in these parts, have you heard of what happened with the Inuzuka clan?"

"No, what happened?"

Tenten was walking into town early one morning to get her daily groceries when she passed two gossiping women. Not usually being one for talk, she would have continued walking, but the fact that they mentioned the Inuzuka clan piqued her interest. They were a prominent clan, master dog breeders for hunting and war. She knew both Kiba and Hana well, they often worked with the Hyuga. So she lingered, picking tomatoes so she could listen to the two women.

"Hana and Kiba disappeared for two weeks, and then they were found at the local inn, very disoriented."

Well that certainly was interesting. Tenten moved to pick through some apples slowly.

"That clan is odd. Did you know that Tsume kicked her husband out after she had Kiba? Ha! The nerve of that woman, running a clan without a husband."

"Hana and Kiba were always polite enough, but I heard there have been many men and women that entered that inn with salacious intentions." The judgmental tone was thick. “The ones that come out seemed dazed and sex crazed.”

Tenten continued to listen to the two superstitious gossip hens. They mentioned others that had fallen victims to the inn. Dazed and sex crazed. And they mentioned three men; men so dazzlingly handsome they couldn’t be anything else but divine or sinful.

When the two biddies left, Tenten walked over to the baker’s shop deep in thought. Dazed and sex crazed. Was that not normal? It was how she felt with Neji after the first night they had shared their bodies with each other two weeks ago. Her body ached for him, burned in need. In fact, her belly was starting to bubble now, just thinking of him and his tender but passionate kisses on her. She wished she had someone to ask about these things, but she couldn't trust anyone at the house. 

She hadn't felt this overwhelming desire earlier, and now in moments, it was consuming her. Maybe it was some lust demon. Even she had to laugh at the ridiculousness.

Finishing her shopping, she headed back but on her way she was distracted by a man so gorgeous, that the morning sun dimmed in his presence. Standing frozen in the middle of the street, she openly gawked at the shoulder-length brunet man. He was tall, his torso was momentarily bare as he pulled on his top—she caught a glimpse of the red marks all over his skin. It was indecent for him to come out of the inn like that, and yet, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

The next thing that diverted her mind off her usual thoughts of breakfast preparation was Hana. She came running out of the inn behind the man with a radiant smile as she hooked her arm around his. Hana did look dazed and she supposed, sex crazed. Her eyes glazed in blissful happiness. 

His smile was charming and beautiful. Chocolate eyes that seemed fathomless. There was something ethereal about him and Tenten was entranced.

Tenten had spent so much time just ogling them that she barely registered that they were coming her way until Hana called her name.

"Tenten, getting ready for the day?" Hana smiled at her; it was broader than usual.

The brunette maid nodded and smiled sheepishly, getting her thoughts back in order. "Yes, um, you're up early, Hana." She tried to be delicate.

Hana let out a throaty laugh. "You could say that. This is a new client of ours, Mr. Shiranui."

A flash of irritation marred his face, but it was quickly covered by a flirtatious smirk. "Hana..." he warned.

Hana gasped, covering her mouth in mock dismay, "Sorry!” With a wicked grin and a wink she turned to Tenten. “He's secretive about his name, best keep it between us, Tenten."

"Never mind," he dismissed. Instead he bent his head slightly to Tenten. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tenten." 

Seeing her in front of him, he was taken aback by her simple beauty. She was the earth, full of life. She was like woods, and creeks, fresh tilled soil, everything about her held a depth he hadn't expected to see. 

But he also knew how profound her love ran, he shouldn't have been surprised that the depths of her soul were so plainly visible on her body. This human was surprising him and it excited him more than he had felt in a very long time.

Tenten bowed back. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Shiranui." There was something in the way he looked at her. Whisky coloured eyes seemed to look straight into her soul but instead of feeling invaded, it was more like he was perusing and liked what she had to offer. It was such an odd feeling to be so openly exposed to someone other than Neji, and to top it off in the middle of the street.

"Sorry to be rude, Ten, but Gen- Mr. Shiranui and I have to go. He’s, um, looking at some of our hounds." She tugged at his hand.

"Oh, right, of course, I need to get back too. See you later," Tenten waved at them.

There was a reluctance in him she wasn't sure what to make of, but as her eyes lingered, watching him leave, there was something about the energy he was giving off that made her insides throb. She rushed back to the House. 

Maybe if she was lucky Neji could sneak off with her into the garden for a few moments after breakfast. Even a few minutes together with him inside of her would be enough, she reasoned.

It wasn't the garden they snuck off to, it was the stables. Neji couldn’t wait. His own blood boiling with need since the early morning. He had barely made it through breakfast and had cornered Tenten before they made it to the garden. Pulling her into an empty stall, she fell into a pile of clean hay, lifting her skirts up. He wasted no time sheathing himself in her. 

They rutted into each other like they were animals. Harsh rough thrusts, until she was biting his shoulder to quiet her orgasmic screams, and he drew blood from his lips as his teeth held them together to stop his own moans of release.

Tenten was panting—that hadn't even taken five minutes, but she felt so satisfied. Her belly full and warm with his orgasm. She wanted to be full of him always. She didn't know sex could awaken this side of her, it was dangerous and exciting.

He kissed her eyes gently; she was the most beautiful thing he had ever known. Flushed, radiant, loving. Their moment was cut short as the sounding of muffled feet came into the stables. They shared a panicked look, then quickly separated, righting themselves as they stood up.

The steps came closer, there was nowhere to hide. With an apologetic look, Neji grabbed her wrist firmly as one of the Hyuga women from the branch side of the clan came into view.

"I told you I don't like spicy foods, and yet you deliberately gave me kimchi this morning," he scolded; brows furrowed in irritation.

Catching on, Tenten widened her eyes in artificial fear and apology. "I'm sorry! It slipped my mind. It won't happen again, Master Neji."

"Natsu, please make sure that Tenten is reminded of what her role is."

The woman nodded her head and bowed down. "Of course, Cousin Neji, I will personally make sure she learns her lesson."

He released her and stormed off.

Tenten sighed as Neji left. Natsu stepped up to her. "Did he hurt you?" she asked sweetly. Natsu was of the lower rung of the clan, not much more than a servant herself, but she at least was a Hyuga.

Tenten shook her head. "No, it just slipped my mind this morning. You know I don't make those mistakes often."

Natsu looked her straight in the eyes. "I came to look for you because I noticed him dragging you in, and it wasn't the first time I've seen him pull you away into a hidden place."

Tenten kept silent, her eyes unwavering. Her mouth remained unmoving, she didn't know what to say. While she liked Natsu, she also couldn't trust her with the truth. She also needed to be more cautious when meeting Neji in the future.

"As much as I would like to believe Neji is more honorable than some of the other men, he is still a man, and I have noticed the way his eyes watch you. Has he forced himself on you?" There was a kindness in her voice that made Tenten want to tell her everything so that she wouldn’t worry or think so badly of Neji.

Instead she chewed on her lip and looked away. "I should get back and prepare lunch."

"Has he finished inside of you?" This time her voice was firm.

The brunette couldn't look the other woman in the eyes.

"There's a tea to prevent pregnancy." The whisper of an age-old womens’ secret hung heavily in the air.

Tenten suddenly wondered how many maids have been used by the clan men. How many women had to drink that tea? More importantly, did she want to drink it? It was possible she had life within her now, and for a blessed moment it made her heart fill with happiness, and then, fear.

"You would be run out of the village if you gave birth to a bastard Hyuga," Natsu continued, trying to offer a solution.

Tenten tore at her lip with her teeth. Natsu was correct in that. If she was pregnant, the moment the other's found out she would be kicked out of the House, and when the child was born, if it had the Hyuga eyes, it would probably be taken from her and she would be sent away. That couldn't happen.

"I'll give you the herbs tonight for you to make into a tea before you go to bed. You will drink a cup for five days. Understand?" There was a sorrowful kindness in the tenor of her voice.

Tenten nodded. There was nothing else to do but go along with it. "Alright, but we keep this a secret. I need this place, I have nowhere else to go."

The Hyuga maid nodded. "Yes, he will be getting married and leaving soon enough and this can all be in the past."

The words made bile bubble in Tenten's stomach, but she pushed it down and followed Natsu back to the kitchen to continue her day.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't know what else to do," Neji whispered an apology as they met up in the woods again that night.

She chuckled softly. "It's alright, but now Natsu thinks you are using my body, forcing yourself on me."

His eyes widened in surprise. "I'm what? Natsu think's that I would do something so vile?"

She laughed. "You are just a man, ruled by your baser instincts. I mean, you did use me, thrusting into me like you were in a rut."

A smirk appeared on his lips, she was teasing him. "You weren't much better, Love. Lifted your skirts and spread your legs for me easily enough," he pulled her into a deep kiss feeling her laughter on his lips.

They made their way back to the forest floor drowning in each other again, and again.

As Tenten laid on his chest, her hand traveled to her stomach. "Neji, Natsu offered me a tea to prevent pregnancy."

Shifting so he could see her face, he cursed, how could he have been so stupid. He hadn't thought about that, only having the single-minded drive to claim her. "I—what do you want to do?"

"You are going to be married and leaving soon. I will be staying behind, alone, and if I have your child—I want to have your children Neji, I do, but I don't know what will happen to me and our child if they all find out I had a Hyuga bastard." Tears welled up.

"No, I won't let them hurt you or our child." His thumbs swiped away the tears that started to fall.

"You can't promise that. You'll be gone," she cried out angrily, bitterly.

"Let's run away," he pleaded, "I want you."

"They'll find us. We should have never done this." She gathered her clothes, pulling them on with trembling hands.

"No, don't say that. Don't leave, Tenten." He pulled on his own clothes clumsily as he chased after her.

Taking advantage of her superior knowledge of the woods, she slipped through the trees in long lost paths. He was calling to her, but his voice sounded farther and farther away the further she ran. She needed to think, and she couldn't do that around him. 

The river sounded nearby. She went towards it, and just like that morning she was frozen by that man again. Except, she squinted, rubbing her eyes. They must be playing tricks on her; there was something on the sides of his head. Large and circular. She gasped, like ram's horns.

Two other men appeared beside him, also deliriously beautiful.

"Put those away if you don't want us to be caught, Genma."

She must be dreaming, it couldn't be possible, but then, the horns retracted into his skull.

"You are such a killjoy, Kakashi. No one is here."

"Still better safe than sorry, we came up here for you. The least you could do is be careful or we'll go back down," a third voice chastised.

"There, I put them away. Both of you sure know how to kill the mood," he grumbled.

And in a blink they were gone. Tenten stood still for a moment longer, trying to process what she had seen. The conversation she had overheard this morning came back to her and settled on a word. _Demons_. They were demons. 

She ran back to the House. She hoped Neji would head back too and wouldn't come to see her. There was a lot she needed to think about without him. As much as he loved her, he wouldn't be able to protect her. She needed to figure out a future for herself.

For the next couple of days, she kept her distance from him. It hurt to do it, but maybe it was for the best. She focused on her work. At night, she stared at the pouch of herbs that Natsu had left on her nightstand, unable to drink it. 

What if she left now? Before anyone knew she was pregnant, if she even was? Who was she kidding? Neji and her had been together dozens of times in the last few weeks, of course she was pregnant. Her hands rubbed her stomach absently. She would know for sure soon enough when, if, she missed her cycle.

"What I wouldn't do to not have to wash these sheets in lye ever again," one of the wash girls complained as she carried a basket of freshly washed sheets to dry. They passed the garden, not noticing Tenten picking fresh herbs behind some bushes.

Her companion laughed. "I would sacrifice my husband to the Devil."

"You hate your husband," they chortled at the joke.

"Fine, I would give up my left foot." A giggle.

"Would you give your soul?" The tone, while still light and joking, felt off to Tenten, like some deeper foreboding sound that soured her stomach. She looked up to see the pair laughing.

"It would be worth it to never have to wash clothes ever again," the girl joked.

The words sent a shiver down Tenten's spine, a chill suddenly settling around them. As suddenly as it appeared, it was gone again, making her wonder if it was her imagination. The two kept walking on their way to hang their sheets, continuing their carefree and teasing conversation. 

Having picked what she needed, Tenten headed back to the kitchen.

It was a few hours later when a blood curdling scream cut through the air.

"Help! Rinka hit her head on a rock and isn't breathing!" It was one of the washer girls that Tenten had overheard earlier.

In a flurry of commotion, men and women ran down to the riverbank. Tenten was tempted to follow, but instead she went to the woman's side as she crumpled on the floor sobbing.

Putting her arm around the young woman, she gave her a rag for her tears. "Tell me what happened, Maki?"

"We had just been chatting and setting up at the river like we always do, when she slipped and her head... the sound... she was shaking… there was so much... I didn't know what to do." Words came out in a blubbering mess but Tenten could piece it together and knew that Rinka hadn't survived.

"Let's get you some tea," There was always hot water in the kitchen, so she made a cup of something calming, adding a little extra and brought it back, pulling Maki to sit on a chair instead of the floor.

"Do you think... no, it was a joke..." Maki seemed to be lost, unsure of what she was thinking or saying.

"What was a joke?" Tenten hoped that maybe focusing her would bring her back.

"She never has to wash clothes again," Maki buried her face in her hands and bawled.

Realization hit Tenten. They had joked about selling her soul to never wash again and Rinka died before washing the next basket of clothes. Then there was that unearthly feeling and chill that she had felt while she overheard the two women, and the demons she had seen that night by the river. She had convinced herself it had been a dream, or she was seeing things, but now, it fit. Could it be?

Some of the other maids came and took Maki away, leaving Tenten to finish cooking and to concentrate on her thoughts. In some twisted way, Rinka got her wish. What if Tenten also wished for something? Could she wish for her and Neji to be together? 

But there was no guarantee that her wish wouldn't be perverted to some cruel joke. No, she couldn’t just wish for the first thing that came to her mind. She needed to be careful in her wording.

She went to town at the end of her day with the excuse of dropping off the orders. Once she finished, she made her way to a place in town that had always filled others with fear. The witch's house. Well, the town called her a witch, but she was a medicine woman, she just happened to know a lot about old legends and myths of gods, demons and spirits that made the townsfolk uneasy. 

Tenten actually liked the strange, old woman and went to visit her often. She was a nice and humorous woman.

Her knuckle knocked gingerly on the door. It was shabby and overrun with vines, but it had its charm. The door opened and an older lady with shoulder length, thinning, snowy white hair under a cap stood before her.

"Tenten, pleasure seeing you. What can I do for you?"

Tenten walked in. "Good afternoon, sorry if it’s late, Misses Chiyo."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, the older lady sat down, "Not at all, I just took the kettle off the stove. You came at the right time."

Tenten went to help put the tea and cups together like she usually did when she visited Chiyo. After a few cups, some snacks, and small talk, Tenten finally felt ready to ask what she wanted.

"Misses Chiyo, I have heard rumors of villagers behaving more, inappropriately, than usual," she started with simple town gossip.

A wicked smirk appeared on the old woman's wrinkled lips. "Yes, I have noticed a change since those young men came into town a few weeks ago. Women sure like to throw themselves at men as good looking as them. If I was younger, I might too," she laughed mischievously.

Tenten chuckled. "I heard not just women, but men too."

"Hmm... I suppose they are supernaturally good-looking men."

The way the old lady said _supernaturally_ made Tenten sit up. "Do you think there is something supernatural about them?"

"Now Girl, you are not the one to normally believe in such things. What brought this on?" Chiyo quirked her bushy eyebrows in interest.

Tenten took a sip of her tea before she continued. "I suppose, maybe, I may have had a change of heart."

"What did you see?" There was a sharpness in her weathered voice and eyes that let Tenten know she couldn't lie.

"Well, Rinka died after making a joke about selling her soul to the Devil to never wash clothes again. It could just be coincidence, but it made me think of the possibilities." That was the truth. She didn't have to disclose what she saw that night in the woods.

Satisfied with the answer, Chiyo sat back and thought. "Selling a soul is a serious thing, even in jest it is taken as a promise."

"By whom?"

"Get me that big book on the third shelf." Her wrinkled hands pointed to a bookshelf in the back.

Tenten got up, doing what she was told. The leather-bound book was old, the lettering on the cover worn off. She brought it back, setting it down on the table.

Chiyo flipped between the frayed pages until finding the page she was looking for: _Anima Contractus_ , Soul Contract. Tenten was so consumed with curiosity that she had to remind herself to reign it in.

"You can read, Girl?"

She nodded, Hinata had taught her to read.

"Good, this tells you about soul contracts with demons." Turning the book around to Tenten, bony fingers pointed at the page.

She scanned the page. It didn't mention anything about how to word the wishes, it only said that all it took was stating that you were willing to sell your soul for something. "Misses Chiyo, what if you wanted to prevent your wish from being turned into something cruel? Rinka wished to never wash clothes again, and her wish was granted, by her death."

In a knowing and almost proud grin, Chiyo tapped Tenten's hand. "Ah, that is a great question, Girl. It sounds like you want to negotiate."

Thinking on it, yes, she supposed she did want to negotiate. "Can that be done?"

Chiyo flipped a few more pages. "Well, to begin, you would need to be able to speak to the demon. After that it would depend on if they were feeling so inclined as to negotiate with you. This gives you basic details on how to summon a demon. Though, you will find it impossible."

"Why?" Her eyes scanned over the page. It seemed simple enough, a diagram, some basic herbs, candles, and a chant.

Chiyo's finger fell to a spot on the page. "You need the name of the demon. That's not something that is easily obtained. Even if demons walk this earth, them saying their name to humans is next to impossible."

Tenten chewed her lip—she knew his name. Hana had said his last name and the other demons had called him by his first name, Genma Shiranui. The other she remembered as Kakashi. 

She didn’t know if last names were common or not. It was safer to bet on Genma’s name since she knew both first and last name. Although it could also be a lie. Maybe it was just a pseudonym. There was no guarantee that Genma Shiranui was his actual name.

Feigning satisfaction and disinterest, Tenten pushed the book away from her. "It's not like it matters. This was just for my own curiosity anyways."

There was a knowing look that passed the old woman's face before she closed the book with a laugh. "And this is why the villager's think I am a witch. It's nice to talk about these curiosities with someone that offers no judgement. Thank you, Tenten."

"Well it's not like it’s real, right?" She said it to continue with the farce, but it was also a legitimate question.

The old lady shrugged. "Who knows? I suppose we might not really ever know."

The conversation veered into more innocent things until it was late enough that Tenten found it appropriate to leave.

When she went into her room, she was surprised to see Neji waiting for her. He looked up at her with eyes full of pain and worry.

"Tenten, I'm sorry..." he started.

"No, don't be sorry. I was just scared and took it out on you." She went to his side, cradling his face in her hands.

"I'm scared too. I don't want this, I don't want to leave you, I don't want you to take the tea, I want us together." He pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

"So do I. Make love to me again, Neji."

They took their time with each other, in hushed moans and cries. When she climaxed a third time with him inside her, she looked into his eyes, knowing he was near his own peak. He moved to pull out, but she held him with her legs.

"I want you to finish inside."

"But..."

"It's alright, I’m sure it won't make a difference now."

"A child of our love," he soothed, his hand on her belly.

"Give me your love," she begged.

The thought of her swollen belly made him reach the end of his restraint, releasing himself into her. "I love you. I will do anything for us to be together."

Locking eyes with him, and steadying her trembling lips, she asked: "Would you sell your very soul?"

He looked at her curiously. He half wondered if she was joking, but there was a seriousness in her brown eyes that let him know this was not a joke. "What do you mean?"

"If there was a way, would you pay that price?" Could she ask him to do this? His soul? Was she worth it to him? Would he think their love was worth it?

A momentary pause passed, and then he said, "If it meant forever with you, anything."

"So would I. I have a plan."

She went over what she had seen that night at the river, the rumors she overheard, the accident with the wash girls and what she had learned from Chiyo. His face had remained unmovable the entire time she explained her idea. 

When she laid it all out, she looked at him, unsure but hopeful.

It was a long shot, and to play with demon summoning, even the audacity to think of negotiating—it was ludicrous, but what choice did they have?

“What would happen if it doesn’t work?” He questioned carefully.

Her teeth tugged at her lip in worry. “I don’t know, if it doesn’t work I suppose things just stay the same.”

“Or it works but he doesn’t accept.” Worry now filled him. “Demons, what could they do to us?”

“Sex seems to be an enjoyable pastime to them.” The words escaped as she thought of the rumors and of Hana.

Now he was alarmed. “Sex, with a demon?”

“I don’t know, Neji, but it’s a possibility.” There was a desperation in her heart. “I just want to be by your side forever.”

They way her voice pleaded for him, he couldn’t deny her, he knew he would take any deal if it kept her in his arms. Finally relenting, he said, “Let’s try. Tomorrow, by the river.”

The breath of relief she didn’t know she had been holding flew out. She grinned and kissed him. “I love you. I just want you.”

“Me too. But I have a condition.”

Her eyes flitted to his.

“If this doesn’t work, you will run away with me. We will be together one way or another.” His lavender eyes held hers.

She nodded; her fears needed to be put aside if she wanted to be with Neji. If summoning a demon didn’t work, then they would find another way. Whatever it took.

Tenten was waiting at the riverbank. It was dusk, the sun was sinking on the horizon, giving the world an eerie orange glow. Maybe it just felt strange to her because of what she was intending to do. She hoped she remembered everything correctly.

The sound of crunching undergrowth made her jump, but a sigh of relief followed as she saw Neji appear from the woods. He reached her, giving her a deep kiss that made her remember why she was doing this, why they were both willing to call on a demon and negotiate their eternal souls. Their love.

“I think I have everything ready.” She was surprised at the wavering in her voice.

Neji brushed back her bangs, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “We can do this.”

Taking in a steeling breath, she turned to the scene she had laid out: a circle with a simple design inside, some candles set at intervals and some bundles of herbs.

“That’s it?” Neji looked at her preparations.

She shrugged, “That’s all the book said. It seems simple, too simple almost.”

They lit the candles

Sensing her rising panic, he rubbed her arms. “What’s next?”

“I suppose we call him.” This was it; they were going to call a demon. Part of her wondered if she should be more scared than she was but there was no other choice. They had to try. Taking Neji’s hand, they turned to the circle.

The squeeze of his hand on hers gave her the courage she needed.

“Daemonium veniet ad me. Genma Shiranui, Apparuistis.” They spoke the words in unison. The candle flames burst bright and then in a gust of wind, were out.

A silent moment passed. It was like the stillness between heartbeats extended for longer than was comfortable. The wind whispered through the leaves and when they could no longer hold their breaths in anticipation, they looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Fear it worked or that it hadn’t.

“Maybe he’s busy?” Tenten would have laughed at her poor attempt at a joke if he didn’t choose that very moment to appear in front of them in all his demonic glory, black loose robes and his spectacular circular horns. 

Neji gasped at the sudden apparition of a man—demon, before them. A feeling of reverence came upon him that he had to suppress, but it wasn’t the type that made him want to get on his knees and grovel, he just wanted to study the creature in front of him. His beauty, his darkness, his energy was all captivating Neji that even seeing the horns at the top of the demon’s head didn’t phase him.

Genma had been busy, but a call was never to be denied. And now that he was here, he was pleasantly surprised who had summoned him, though he was sure Yamato would never let him live it down that a human knew his name. His couple, as he liked to refer to them in his head, these two humans with so much love and pain, had called him.

“Well, if it isn’t Tenten,” Genma smiled.

Hearing her name come out thick and dreamy jolted her from her stupor. “I wasn’t sure it would work.”

He chuckled. “Well it did. How did you get my full name?”

“I heard one of the other men call you Genma in the woods one night. They told you to put away your horns. It was Kakashi I think.”

“Well, I can throw that back in his face now,” he laughed. “So, now that I am here, how may I be of service?”

She looked to Neji. He squeezed her hand and turned his lilac eyes to the demon. “We want to negotiate.”

Genma walked towards the couple, taking a moment to feel their energy, still so in love, and now desperate. “Negotiate what?”

“Our souls,” Tenten answered.

His mahogany eyes reached up to hers and he stepped in front of her. “Put down your hair.”

She was confused by his request but letting go of Neji’s hand, she unpinned her buns. Genma’s hand went up to graze the line of her jaw. She shivered; his touch was cool but full of heat that flowed through her. He played with a lock of her hair and tucked it back behind her ear before he stepped away.

Genma could sense Neji’s nervousness and possessiveness. “And you, you want to sell your soul to me?”

Neji kept his face even, resolved, even as Genma’s face came close to his. “Yes, we want something in return.”

Genma reached up to gently pull forward a lock of Neji’s brunette hair just like he had with Tenten’s. “I assumed you would want something in return, people don’t tend to call me to give me their souls for free.”

Tenten couldn’t help but step closer to the two men, it was a call she couldn’t seem to ignore. She took Neji’s hand again and tentatively reached to Genma, placing her hand on his bare chest. “Neji and I love each other but we can’t be together. We want your help.”

With a smirk so close to Neji’s face that Genma could feel the man’s breath, Genma continued his inspection, dragging a finger under the other’s chin. “And how can I help?”

Neji gulped at the proximity of the demon to his face, a cool breath on his lips. Tenten’s hand tightened around his; they had to bear it, to push forward. This demon, this bewildering creature, his eyes looked so much like Tenten’s, the deep, rich color of earth and forest that held such depth. “I don’t want us to be separated ever.”

“And when you say ‘ever’?” Genma held his gaze.

Tenten pressed her hand on the demon’s chest, and his eyes turned softly to her. “What’s the afterlife like?”

Genma stood straight and paced the edges of the circle that had been drawn on the floor. “It’s nothing really. Nothing as spectacular as any religion has described. We are just caretakers of the energy that fuels everything.”

“Wait, so what happens to us when we die?” Neji stepped in.

“Your essence is sent back to the universe.” The demon stated simply. “That’s why I am clarifying what you mean by ‘ever’.”

The lovers looked at each other. “Is there any other way? I want us to be together forever, and I do mean being the selves we are now.”

“And we want to be happy together.” She added quickly, “And healthy—"

“Wealthy and wise,” Genma finished with a smirk. He continued pacing, longer than he needed for effect. “There is a way for you to retain your _selves_ for eternity.”

A shiver ran down Neji’s back at the way _eternity_ slithered into his ears. “And what would we have to do?”

Genma turned back to them, taking the free hand of each of them, and linking them in a circle, grinning. “You could be mine.”

Tenten could feel that ominous energy, a chill in the demon’s voice that pierced her soul. “What do you mean by that?”

“We demons like to keep humans, for our pleasure.”

The upturn of his lips unsettled the couple. It was Tenten who recovered first, she had already been expecting this, but she was surprised that Neji was the one to move first. His arm wrapped around her waist firmly, pulling her to his side.

“If we agree to be yours, for your pleasure, will we be inseparable other than by our own choice?” Neji’s eyes hardened.

“Oh, nice word choice, I was thinking of conjoining you for eternity, would solve the being together forever part.” Genma hadn’t actually considered it, but the imagery was fun.

Tenten laughed, she didn’t know why, it wasn’t appropriate for the situation, they were bargaining their souls to a demon, but there was something about this demon that put her at ease now that all the pieces were laid out on the table.

“How about we stop with all the banter and lay out what we want without you misconstruing it for some sick joke. We just want a simple happy life with each other.”

A more genuine smile appeared on Genma’s face. He really liked her, she had spunk. Neji seemed the steadfast calm type, he liked that too. Spreading his hands open in a symbol of honesty he motioned for her to continue.

She took a breath. “We can’t be together here, I’m a maid and he’s a clansman, we want to create a life of our own elsewhere where we won’t be found or torn apart. We just want a good life, filled with happiness and love and family.”

“We don’t want to be parted from each other against our will. We are willing to be yours for eternity for the chance to make each other happy.” Neji finished turning to look deep into her eyes. “I love her so much.”

Genma purred in delight at the raw, thick, warm love he was feeling from them. “I know, your love is the most powerful thing in this town, it called to me the moment I arrived. I have been watching you both, guiding you along to each other. I am thoroughly impressed by the strength of your love to each other.”

“You have been watching us?” Tenten looked at the demon.

“Guiding us along?” Neji was confused.

“Ah well, I may have encouraged your lust, and maybe suggested some techniques in your love making,” Genma sniggered.

With a wide-eyed look of embarrassment, she covered her face in her hands.

“Oh, don’t be shy, I’ve seen it all, and it seems you two have been enjoying each other very much. So, you’re welcome.”

It was Neji’s turn to chuckle. “Is that why we’re always in such desperate need for each other?”

The demon quickly shook his head. “No, I’m not micromanaging you, that’s all you two. I might increase the desire a notch, but mostly I just suggest to you things to do. Like that thing you did to her with your tongue that made her scream in the woods so hard that she scared a family or rabbits.”

Tenten groaned in humiliation.

Genma went to her, pulling down her hands and lifting her chin. “You are beautiful when you’re at your climax,” he turned to Neji. “You both are.”

It was Neji’s turn to blush. Why did he feel such a sense of pride hearing that from another man? His stomach was starting to bubble with lust. Tenten let out a throaty sigh as she leaned on his shoulder, and the smirk from Genma let him know that this was his doing.

“Demons like sex I’m assuming?” Neji asked carefully.

“ _I_ like pleasure, some like pain,” Genma ran his hands down Tenten’s arms until he reached Neji’s hand on her waist. “You’re both so beautiful, and together, even more so. You two have intrigued me since the day I saw you. I don’t take just any souls to be mine, but I’m offering it to you both and I will give you a long happy life. I’ll even throw in a gift, that you both die together so you truly never have to be apart.”

She lifted her eyes. “You won’t make us suffer, or kill us in some gruesome way?”

“No, I want you to be grateful when you come to me after your deaths. I can be kind.” He went back to her hair, letting it run through his fingers, his nose buried in the crook of her neck. “I want you both to be completely mine.”

His cool lips pressed against her hot skin, Neji bent down to take her lips in his, she moaned as they both kissed her. She knew the lust was coming from Genma, but neither Neji nor her seemed to want to stop it, so she relaxed into their touches.

Neji was surprised that he didn’t feel jealousy at seeing someone else touch Tenten the way that only he should, in fact he almost welcomed it, if it made her moan so prettily. This feeling of acceptance was probably the demon’s doing but who was he to deny it? If it meant a happy life with Tenten, and if this was a taste of their afterlife, then maybe it wasn’t so bad.

He shifted to stand behind her, kissing at the other side of her neck. “Is this alright?”

She sighed as they both nipped at the most sensitive spots on her neck and shoulders. “Yes, it feels good.”

Genma made a soft sound of approval as he nudged the sleeve of her wrap top down her shoulders with his nose. “You feel so warm,” he murmured.

Her hand went up to Genma’s chest, his skin cool and firm, the other reached for Neji’s waist, his skin was hot. “So is it done?”

Genma sidestepped the question by pulling down her top, releasing her perky mounds. He guided Neji’s hand to one mound watching as he took the hint and started playing with her dark rosy peaks. He trailed his lips down to her other breast, licking at her hardening nub. She really had beautiful breasts.

Neji held her against his chest as she leaned her head back to him, letting both men touch her as they pleased. He rolled a hard nipple between his fingers, and looked down to see the demon take the other between his teeth and give it a gentle tug, making Tenten cry out.

“Oh! Genma! Neji!” She gasped at the overstimulation of her mounds.

Neji Nipped at her ear. “Yes, Love?”

“Mmmm, don’t stop,” she smiled hazily.

Genma suckled her nipple, and she pressed her chest into his mouth. He reached behind her to undo the strings of her skirt, letting it fall. 

Neji pulled down her slip, leaving her naked between them. Genma’s hand followed the curves of her figure, finding her so soft. He started kissing down her stomach, her hips and thighs. Her arousal was heady and strong, calling to him, making his mouth water. He gently pressed his fingers against her knee. There was some hesitation from her side, but Neji’s hand moved down to her hip and that was all the encouragement she needed to let her legs be spread.

Tenten turned her head back to Neji as her leg was lifted over Genma’s shoulder. “I love you,” she reminded him, because she did, it was only him, even if this demon was making her feel things that made the world spin faster.

“I know, I love you. Enjoy it,” he encouraged because he wanted to see her face of pleasure, even if it wasn’t him giving it, he would allow it with this demon only.

She groaned as Genma’s tongue slipped past her folds, tasting her, teasing her. Neji was back to licking at her neck and playing with her chest. “Ooooh! Yes!”

Genma moaned as she unconsciously grinded herself on his mouth. She tasted so good, he slipped two fingers into her slick center, making her legs tremble.

 _Lay her down._ He commanded Neji.

Following his instructions, Neji took off his shirt and laid out her clothes on the ground, laying her on them. Genma went back to pleasing her with his mouth and fingers as her sounds of pleasure filled the night air.

_Put your cock in her mouth._

Tenten was in a haze of desire when Neji’s hard member pressed against her lips. She parted them and took him into her mouth. It all felt amazing. Genma’s fingers inside of her, curling to that sensitive spot inside of her as Neji thrust into her mouth, it had her reeling until she reached her peak with a muffled cry.

Genma drank up her gushing orgasm, licking it all up. His eyes found Neji’s and in a silent command, Neji leaned over and Genma kissed him, sharing Tenten’s climax, their tongues swirling and lips suckling. His fingers were still inside of her and he kept moving them slowly. She was still moaning around Neji’s cock. 

Separating from Neji, he withdrew his fingers and brought them to the other man’s lips. Neji licked them clean of her essence. Genma was pleased that Neji had given in so easily, it made things more fun.

“Go ahead and fuck her.”

Neji looked down at Tenten, her eyes still fluttering from the strength of her orgasm. Both men switched positions, Genma now at her mouth as Neji settled between her legs. He looked down at her to find her licking at the other’s shaft slowly and it just made the heat in his stomach erupt. He leaned forward to kiss at her jaw.

“It’s ok, Love. You can please him.” His cock twitched as she took in the pink head of Genma’s cock into her mouth. Her pretty lips spread around, and the intake of breath from the demon above had Neji impatient to sink into her.

Tenten let out a low whine as Neji pushed into her, filling her, his breath against her neck as Genma’s thickness pushed deeper into her mouth. Neji hooked his arms under her knees, shifting the angle, and rocked into her slowly but deeply. All her sound of pleasure muffled, but she dug her nails into Neji’s hips, letting him know how fast she wanted him to go.

“Your mouth is amazing,” Genma groaned as her hot nimble tongue swirled. These two were just delectable, their rising lust was increasing his.

“So tight and hot, Love,” Neji puffed against her ear. “Feels so good.”

She couldn’t respond but she made sounds of agreement and encouragement. The feeling of connection and fullness was making her want more. She wrapped her legs around Neji and took Genma deeper. There was a hand at her breasts, another in her hair she didn’t know which belonged to who. It didn’t matter because the sounds the two men were making was building up the desire within her. 

She never knew it could feel like this with two men, that Neji would not only allow it but also seemed he was enjoying it as much as she was.

His thrusts became increasingly erratic, harsher, hitting deeper. Genma was pulsing in her mouth, and all she could think of at that moment was how much she wanted to see these two beautiful men reach their peaks. It was Neji that crested first, filling her with his hot spend. 

As she moaned, Genma spilled himself in her mouth. She jolted as fingers went down to her clit with Neji still inside, still hard and throbbing. Her mouth was empty as Genma pulled out. She swallowed what she could, and then Neji’s mouth was on hers. His tongue delving in, sharing the salty, musky taste of their demon. Neji’s fingers knew exactly what she needed to reach the edge, when she was coming again. She screamed out into the woods, holding Neji tightly as he fucked her through it.

Genma sat back watching the two give into each other. He leaned over to Neji’s back, placing hot kisses on his shoulders, brushing away long brunet hair and nibbling at his ears. “You’re both so wonderful.”

Tenten pulled away from Neji. “I want to be on top.”

They flipped, and she pulled Genma to her, his cold lips on her hot ones were such a contrast to Neji’s scorching kisses from moments before. There were hands at her hips again, urging her to move. Genma separated and took some time to watch her. The dark lust in his amber eyes was infectious.

“Touch me, please,” she mumbled in her haze.

Genma chuckled, moving behind her. Moving her hair aside, he let his fingers graze the dips of her shoulders, and skim down her stomach. “It can feel this good forever.”

Neji moaned as her walls tightened around his thickness. She was enjoying their touches. He sat up, taking a hard nipple into his mouth as Genma played with her pearl. Her hands clung to his shoulders; she was calling their names in broken breathes. A forever like this wouldn’t be so bad.

Tenten was drowning in pleasure, Neji inside of her, Genma’s fingers stroking her, his cock rubbing her backside, teasing a place she hadn’t known could also feel good. “I want to feel this good forever.”

Genma pressed his tip into her rear hole, his precum lubricating her, “Good, you’re mine. I accept your proposal.” He pushed into her slowly. She was so tight and hot, her moans a mixture of discomfort, pleasure, and happiness.

“Oh, yes! I feel so full!” Both cocks stretched her out, pushing against her insides in rhythm.

“Ah, Ten, you’re getting tighter…” Neji groaned. Between her walls clamping down around his and feeling Genma’s length also rubbing through her, Neji couldn’t hold on anymore.

Tenten stilled and practically wailed as they all came together. Their molten climax filling her to the brim, her own gushing release covering them. 

They separated, laying her down on the pile of clothes. Neji kissed her deeply, his love and acceptance palpable.

“You’re okay with this?” Her eyes swirled in worry, it seemed the lust the demon had coated them with was gone, and their clarity came back.

He nodded. “It seemed you had fun, and I enjoyed it too. I’m okay with this. Forever.”

“Great, we’re all agreed.” Genma chimed in jovially. “Now we have all night before you start the rest of your lives. Together.”

The human couple smiled at each other. They would be together and happy forever.

* * *

“And were you?” Sakura was sitting on the edge of her seat listening to Neji and Tenten retell the story of their love and how they met Genma.

Tenten grabbed Neji’s hand. He brought hers to his lips. “We did, we left the village, made a good life for ourselves elsewhere, where we couldn’t be found. We had three beautiful children, that gave us plenty of grandchildren, and died together peacefully at an old age.”

Sakura sighed happily, “That sounds so romantic.” Turning to Kakashi who was sitting on his chair reading as usual, she threw a pillow at him. “Why couldn’t you have been nice to me from the beginning like Genma was?”

Kakashi lazily lifted his eyes from the pages. “You didn’t ask to negotiate with me.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know?” She growled in irritation.

He shrugged, “They figured it out.”

Genma sank onto the chaise beside Sakura. “Now, Darling,” he leaned in close to her face, nose grazing her cheek “I can still be nice to you.”

She grinned and then pouted teasingly. “Kakashi is so mean to me.” Her hands went up to circle his horns lightly.

“Hey, she’s my human Shiranui! And you! Stop that!” Kakashi stood up. Sakura and Genma loved to mess with him with their flirting.

Neji and Tenten watched the scene before them, the laughing and the mock irritation. Genma being his flirtatious self, telling Kakashi he could be nice to him too. Kakashi brushing him off as he tried to pull at Sakura who was laughing gleefully as she danced around the two demons. This was a common occurrence now that Sakura and Kakashi had been reunited. There was more joy and love.

They looked at each other and smiled contentedly. “It was worth it all to be with you forever.”

“I would do it all over, My Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> Favorite part? line? Your reaction?  
> Your words keep me writing, I appreciate every single one, even if its a single emoji, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded if you don't want, just let me know your feelings. I do go back and read them when I need some motivation and if you want me to continue this is the best way of letting me know.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_


End file.
